Lustly in Love
by storiestobetold
Summary: AU Damon has always been Elena's gay best friend but one drunken night might just set Damon straight. pun intended
1. Chapter 1

**Lustly in Love.**

Summary: AU| Damon has always been Elena's gay best friend but one drunken night might just set Damon straight. (pun intended)

A/N: Hi guys, this concept just hit me and for some reason my brain decided to go along with it. Hope you enjoy! Please review and tell me what you think ;)

* * *

_Elena's POV_

"Elenaaa! Open up! Rise and shine, babe! I got you breakfaaast!" yelled Damon, consistently pounding on my door.

I searched for my phone to check the time, only for the bright light of its screen to blind my sleepy eyes. I wrapped myself up in my comforter and trudged to the door, opening it and instantly regretting it. Damon had the biggest smile on his face, so cheery and irritating, when all I wanted to do was slip back into bed and shut my eyes away from the morning sun. He shoved a big cup of coffee in my hand and guided me towards my bed. I took a sip of the only thing life that kept me alive and energy rushed through me. Damon always knew coffee was the first thing I needed to start my day.

"Low-fat espresso with skim milk and extra whipped cream, just how you like it, babe." He smirked and opened a bag that smelled like heaven. He took out a cheese Danish and handed it to me.

"You are literally **the** most perfect human being on this planet." I exclaimed as I bit into the Danish filled with gooey happiness.

"Tell me something I don't know." He laughed and sat next to me with his devilish smile. "By the way, I was wondering…since this is the last weekend before finals, we should probably do something."

"And what would this something be?" I replied, questioning his antics.

"Everyone's getting drinks at the Grill tonight, and it's about time you got your hot ass out of this room." He slapped my ass and grinned at what he was about to say next. "Plus, I hear a certain Stefan Pierce might be there and has been asking around if you were going to be there."

"Daaamon." I whined. "Stop trying to hook me up. Isn't there a certain fellow you've got your eyes on?"

"Not in particular 'Lena, I just wanna to get wasted and party with my lovely friend but she won't learn how to loosen up and take that stick out her ass."

"I do not have a stick up my ass!" I screamed as my voice got 3 octaves higher.

"Prove it."

"Fine, meet me at the Grill at 8 o clock and don't be late. Now get out of my room before I kick your ass out."

"Ooo, someone's grouchy this morning. Remove the stick before 8, okay?"

"Fuck you" I rolled my eyes and slammed the door on his face. He could really be such a sarcastic dick sometimes.

* * *

_Damon's POV_

I let out a deep sigh as I checked my watch and realized it was _already_ eight thirty. Where the fuck was Elena? I cued the bartender my way and asked for a beer, she was going to keep me waiting. I gazed around the room to scope out for any potential hook ups that would happen tonight. My eyes focused on the guy over by the pool table, bending over to take his last shot. He had messy blonde hair, dimples that were cute as _fuck_, and not to mention a pretty nice ass. He clearly had a sense of mystery to him. I was lost in my thoughts when I noticed him and a few other guys drool at some hot chick walking in. **Holy shit.** That wasn't just some hot chick, that was _Elena_. My jaw dropped as she walked towards me with the biggest grin on her face, she was dressed to _kill._

"Put your arms around my waist, that'll make 'em jealous" She whispered to me while I quickly followed her orders.

"Babe, every guy in this bar is wishing they were me right now." I smirked and took a close look at what she was wearing.

Her little strapless black dress accentuated her curves _completely_ and her legs went on for _miles_. Her chestnut brown locks were curled and draped down her round shaped face. Her breasts were pushed out as far as they could possibly go while her lips were ruby red and her eyes shimmered with gold specks. Sure, she dressed up on occasions, but this time she really went all out. I've never seen her look so sexy before, she was always the cute, bubbly, girl next door.

"Stop staring, Damon. Questioning your sexuality?" She joked.

"You might just turn a gay man straight lookin' like that, 'Lena." I said with absolute honesty.

She blushed a bright shade of red and nudged my shoulder, "You can be really sweet sometimes, you know that?"

"I do _now_." I said before turning to the bartender and ordering another beer.

"So, what's our plan for tonight? Scope out any hot guys yet?" she asked.

"Cutie with the dimples over by the pool table, wanna test out what team he goes for?"

"Thought you knew this kinda stuff beforehand. Isn't there some kinda sixth sense?"

"You never know who's out of the closet these days, babe." I smirked and handed her a beer. She put her red hot lips over the bottle and took a sip. She was turning me on and she didn't even mean to.

Before I knew it, 'Dimples' was heading towards us with a big old grin on his face. I watched as him as his eye roamed around Elena's body with intensity. A sense of jealousy ran through me as I tightened my arm around her waist.

"Care for a drink, love?" he said with his accent that made teenage girls all over the world swoon.

"I'd _love _one." Elena said huskily and removed my arm from her waist.

He signaled the bartender and ordered her an apple martini. Elena _hated _apple martinis.

"I'm Klaus." He said to me and shook my hand. "Pleasure to meet you."

"I'm Damon and _this_ is Elena." I replied nonchalantly.

"Elena, what a lovely name, here's your martini, gorgeous." He handed it to her but she pushed it away.

"How about we take shots instead?" Elena said with the hugest smirk. She was persistent on proving me wrong about my previous statement this morning.

* * *

I watched Elena as she swung down shot after shot. She was mesmerizing and she looked at me with those big doe eyes. She stuck a lemon in her mouth, put a bit of salt on her breasts and handed me a tequila shot. Oh boy, she was clearly tipsy as she flashed a smile at me and said "Your turn!"

"Babe, I think that's enough for tonight." I said, trying get out of the situation.

"Come on, Damon, just do it, or I'll do it for you!" yelled an already drunk Klaus.

"Yeah don't be a pussy, Salvatore!" screamed Elena.

Everyone in the bar had their eyes on us, and it was clear that we were the life of the party. People started chanting and I finally gave in to the pressures of the intoxicated. I licked the salt off her rounded breasts, downed the shot of tequila and sucked the lime placed in her mouth. The crowd roared and the music was blaring from the speakers. Elena jumped up and down and into my arms.

"Woooooooooo!" she screamed on the top of her lungs. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me like she never had before. Of course, we shared kisses as friends, like small pecks on the lips, but this was _different. _She pulled me in closer and slid her tongue into my mouth with such force. My body reacted back with twice as much passion as I pulled her hair and battled my tongue with hers. Complete lust surged through my veins as we danced with our tongues and the heat from our bodies collided, producing a sense of urgency. She finally pulled away for a breath of air and our eyes locked on each other's intensely. We were both breathing heavily as she finally spoke the five words that made me lose control.

"Let's get out of here."

**Ah! Did you like it? I tried my best! Please review and tell me what you think! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Wow, sorry for the wait! School has been occupying most of my time but the story alerts that kept popping up encouraged my to write more! Just to be clear, this story is purely for fun! I am not being homophobic, and I know that a gay person will not magically turn straight. This is fanfiction, it's a story, it's not real, it's fantasy. I had not attention of offending anyone, I'm so sorry! Anyways, on with the story...

* * *

"Let's get out of here."

She grabbed my hand and led me to a desire I'd never had before. I picked up a glass of whiskey and downed it in one gulp, blurring everything around me, everything but _her_. Elena. This cute bubbly girl turned into a lustful sex _queen_ in a matter of five seconds. What the fuck was going on? I've only been attracted to guys…dudes…men…_males_, strictly _males_. But all of a sudden this girl whips in and unleashes a side I'd never knew before? Elena Gilbert. Who fucking knew?

Our hands were intertwined as she pulled me into a taxi and as soon as I slammed the door shut, her lips were on mine and her hands were _all over_. She gripped my shirt and I put my hands firmly around her waist as we were _ignited_ into flames. My mouth went to her neck and she rolled her eyes back with a subtle moan. I kissed all over her temple and she began to moan even louder, the sound making me harder each second. My hand went directly to where she wanted it most and she let out a soft scream. Her reactions to my touch were sexy as _hell_ and I _craved_ to hear more. My fingers slipped into her underwear, I could feel her wetness waiting for me, she was _so_ fucking wet that I wanted to thrust inside her right at that moment. She pulled her head back into louder moans and I lifted her chin so her eyes met mine. The intensity of her eyes screamed pure lust and my eyes did the same. We kept eye contact, her hands around my neck, and mine around her waist and the other inside her. I kept thrusting my finger into her and she just locked her eyes onto mine and I watched her completely unravel before my eyes. Her mouth was wide open and her fingers dug into my back. I went faster and faster as she moaned my name.

"Damon, oh Damon, oh God, I…" was all I heard before she reached her destination and the most beautiful high pitched sound came from her mouth.

She fell onto my body so that there was no room in between us. Her heart beat rapidly going as she tried to breathe slowly, panting and wanting more. The taxi stopped at the dorm rooms and I lifted her out and put her down on the sidewalk. I looked into her eyes and she was once again the innocent girl I met in high school, my best friend, my other half, and here I was about to make the biggest mistake of my life. Sleeping with Elena? What the fuck was I thinking? This is the girl who I knew since forever and I was going to throw it away for some urge that could possibly be resisted? No way. No_ fucking_ way. I escaped from my thoughts and put myself back into reality. Elena was standing there, completely drunk, unable to make the decision I had to make, which was to not go through with these sudden matter of events.

"Elena." I said, sincerely.

"Damon." She mocked back.

"This is not a good idea. You're drunk. I'm gay. Let's get you to bed."

"We kissed."

"I know."

"You kissed me back."

"I'm sorry; I was the alcohol's fault. Blame it on the a-a-a-a-alcohol baby." I laughed at my bad sense of humor but her face was all serious and no laughter.

"You fucking kissed me back, Damon!" She yelled out.

"You kissed me first, Elena!" I yelled back, angry at her outrage.

"Are we in fucking high school? Stop being such a dick Damon! You kissed me back and you liked every second of it, so don't fucking blame it on alcohol!"

I took in a deep sigh and walked closer to her, putting my hands into hers.

"Elena, it didn't mean anything. I'm sorry. It was just hormones, mixed with unhealthy amounts of whiskey and tequila."

"You're such a fucking jerk."

Tears rolled down her cheek as she pushed me back and walked off in her heels, clearly upset. She stumbled and almost fell before I ran and caught her in my arms. I lifted her up, bridal style, and walked towards her room. She was slowly falling asleep and all her anger washed away, probably one of her mood swings again.

"Damon, you're always there for me." She whispered.

"Shhh, go to sleep. I'll get you into bed. Just go to sleep." I whispered back.

She rested her head into my chest and I opened her door and lied her down on her bed. I pulled a strand of hair and pushed it behind her ear. I gave her a quick kiss on her forehead and stood up, ready to leave, until she opened her eyes.

"Stay." She pleaded.

"Elena, I…"

"Stay, please."

"Fine." I said. I slid in next to her until we were face to face. I pulled the covers over us and gave her a weak smile.

"Goodnight, Elena."

"Goodnight, Damon."

I slid closer to her and tapped that cute button nose of hers.

"Boop."

She laughed and put her head on my chest. I wrapped my arms around her we snuggled perfectly into each other. This is what we were good at, being friends. It was comfortable, it was easy, it was simple. My eyes began to close and I began to block out all of tonight's events.

_Friends._ That's all we were. Just two really good _friends._

* * *

__**A/N: **So..I hoped you liked it. I just wrote this chapter without thinking and I don't really know what to think about it yet. Please, please review, it'll help the writing process, and i'll update more often!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: Wow, I am **SO** sorry guys! My life has been so occupied with school that I haven't had any time to myself. I will make myself update once/twice a week now, I promise! By the way, I recently met the Vampire Diaries cast at the CW Upfronts (literally best day of my life) and now I just cannot describe in words the wonderfulness that is Ian Somerhalder's eyes. *swoons* Okay, enough with my rambling and on with the story. (oh and also, btw it really is hard to picture Damon gay, but think of him as one of those confident gay guys, like Andy Samberg in I Love You, Man.)

* * *

_Elena's POV_

Heat. Heat trapped around me. I open my eyes to see a very sweaty Damon wrapped all around me. Not such a bad sight to see in the morning, he's so calm in his sleep. I trace my finger softly against his face and tap the tip of his nose.

"Boop!"

He snuggles into me before opening those bright blue crystals and smiles so bright it blinds me.

"Good morning, sleepyhead." I say with a sing-songy voice.

"Good morning, babe." He smirks at me and reaches for his phone to check the time. "10:30, shit!"

His arms loosen from around me, my body instantly missing the connection. He jumps out of bed and searches for his things. He's so frantic, it makes me giggle.

"Not funny, Elena! I'm late to class again, SHIT." He yells but it only makes me giggle more.

I watch him as he assembles himself in the clothes he wore yesterday; he's effortlessly sexy with his bed hair.

"Bye, 'Lena. See you later." He quickly says before slamming the door.

I snug into my pillow and reach for the Advil, my head is still throbbing from last night's events. I swallow two pills and drift back to sleep, recalling the memories of yesterday.

"_We kissed."_

"_I know."_

"_You kissed me back."_

* * *

There's a knock at the door, waking me instantly. It's Damon. Shit. I remember. I remember everything. Fuck. Should I pretend I don't? This morning was so peaceful; I don't want to argue with him. I don't want to talk about what happened. I just want it to go away; it's too confusing for me to process. I get up and turn the knob and let him in gracefully.

"Hey." I say in a calming voice.

"Hey." He mocks back.

"So…what happened last night? I totally blanked out." I lie.

"Nothing much, we got drunk, passed out in your bed. Nothing interesting to recall." He says casually.

"Oh." It's all I can manage to say. "Wanna get some coffee?"

"Sure." He says, all calm and collected. Did last night affect him at all?

* * *

We head out to the coffee shop in an awkward silence, sit in our regular booth and sip slowly until one of us decides to speak. He rushes off for a quick bathroom break, but I know it's just to get away from me. Maybe I should just tell him I know. Would it make it better, or worse? Before I make my decision, the guy from the bar last night walks in and immediately recognizes me. Shit. He's walking towards me with a giant smile on his face, all glory and dimples.

"Hey, love." He grins.

"Hi…Klaus, right? I say awkwardly.

"Still a bit hung-over, I see?" He says while narrowing his eyes.

"Yep." I say as my voice gets ten octaves higher. I hope he leaves before Damon comes back out.

"Why is a pretty girl like you sitting all alone? Where's your _boyfriend_? He questions.

Before I can come up with an answer, Damon comes rushing towards us. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck-itty Fuck.

"Hey, mate! We were just talking about you!" His enthusiasm makes me want to slap him in the face.

"Really? What about? Anything interesting?" Damon looks towards me with his withering stare.

"Just asking your lovely _girlfriend_ where you were. You guys rocked the bar last night. We should do it again, sometime!" His sentence mentally slaps Damon in the face.

"Yeah, totally." I blurt out. "So much fun!"

Klaus takes out a piece of paper and a pen and writes down his number.

"You two, call me next time." And with that, he's out of the coffee shop but still in my mind.

"Girlfriend, huh?" Damon whispers, but loud enough so only I can hear.

"What could possibly make him think that?" I say whisper sarcastically to myself. I look up to him and immediately notice that he can hear me. Fuck. I need to stop saying my thoughts out loud.

"'Lena…" He breathes. He's going to mention it. _Holy shit._

"I know, Damon." I say firmly and look straight up at him.

"…You do?" I definitely caught him off guard.

"Yeah. So I was thinking…can we just…forget about it?" My words stumble out.

Then he says the words that slap me back into reality.

"I can't." His eyes full of emotion. I want to slam him into a wall and kiss him hard. Anything to get that love sick expression off his face. I've never seen this side of him. He sighs and gets out of the booth.

"We need some time apart, 'Lena. I need to think about this."

And with that he's gone. And so is my heart.

**A/N: **Okay, to be honest. I have no idea where I'm going with this story; I'm making it up as we go. But I want angst and want them to argue and confront their feelings so expect some of that. Otherwise, leave a review or a suggestion, it'll help me a lot! Thanks guys! Checking my mail and seeing story alerts and reviews makes me happy!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm deeply sorry for the wait but I just got sidetracked with a lot of things going on in my life right now. Here's what you've been waiting for :)**

* * *

_Damon's POV_

I can't get her out of my head. It's _impossible_. She's infecting my thoughts and I can't shut her out. I thought a break from her would clear my head but it's only made it _worse_. I'm supposed to be attracted to guys, but this one girl has me wrapped around her little finger. I need a distraction, anything male. I need to get her out of my system. This is not right. I've been into guys since high school. I just got too much female attention that I craved some male attention. What does all of this even mean? Is it possible that I've always _secretly_ liked Elena and that one drunken night just sparked something that was always there? I mean, Elena's been my best friend since high school; she's always been there for me. Matter of fact, when we first met, I believed she had a crush on me. Now, that's a memory to remember…

***flashback***

It was freshmen year and I'd already forgotten my locker combination. What an idiot I was. I got so fed up that I just slammed my head into my locker repeatedly and muttered curse words. I heard a bunch of girls giggling a few lockers away from me. I heard them whisper quietly in the background.

"Go talk to him Elena, he's super cute!" the high pitched one advised.

"Don't be shy, you're totally gorgeous Elena! It'll be love at first sight!" the comforting one exclaimed.

"Ugh guys, I'm glad you're so supportive but no way in hell would a guy like that go for a girl like me." the mysterious one sighed.

"Elena, you are the most irritating person I've ever met. I'm just gonna have to do all the work for you. Call me your professional wing-girl!"

"No. Caroline…What are you doing-

All of a sudden I felt someone crash right into me and my eyes reached those big brown ones.

"Ugh! Elena you are such a clutz! Me and Bonnie have to go to the ladies room, see you a lunch. K, bye!" the blonde girl giggled and ran off with the other brunette.

Big brown eyes let out a sigh of frustration and avoided eye contact until they left.

"Sorry about that, Caroline is so over dramatic about things and doesn't understand the concept of personal space and I know she's trying to be a good friend but sometimes she just doesn't understand…" the brown eyes girl rambled.

"Hey, it's okay." I interrupted.

She rolled her eyes and sighed once more. "Sorry, I tend to ramble when I'm nervous. Force of habit, I guess."

"And why would you be nervous?" I asked with a big ol' smirk.

"I, uhhhh- I gotta go. Caroline and Bonnie are expecting me for lunch so…"

She turned around and started to walk away but I ran after her and grabbed her arm.

"Eager to get away, huh? I didn't know I was that much of a bore. How about you join me for lunch and I could entertain you?…I wouldn't want it to get around that Damon Salvatore is a total snooze fest." I joked.

"Um…okay, I guess." she answered.

I linked my hand in hers and we walked to lunch for the very first time. It was the beginning of a beautiful friendship. We realized we had so many things in common and hit it off immediately. She'd come by my house on afternoons and we'd play cheesy board games and eat my mom's apple pie. Did I really friend-zone Elena back then without actually realizing it?

* * *

_Elena's POV_

Damon Salvatore. The name is stuck in my head. He just walked out on me. Like seriously? We've been friends for years. I'm not gonna let one night just ruin our amazing times together. We're like the two best friends riding off into the sunset, skipping through the meadow, laughing for no reason…all that cliché bullshit. You can't just fake that stuff. That's true friendship. It's not some romantic comedy. He's not Harry. I'm not Sally. He's Damon. I'm Elena. And those two names are never meant to be in anyway referred to as lovers. Two weeks. Two _fucking_ weeks without my best friend. I picked up my phone for the tenth time that day and just crossed my heart that it didn't go to voicemail as usual.

"Damon Salvatore. Who the fuck are you? Leave a message at the beep." Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeep.

"Hey, it's Elena. For like the bazillionth time today. I miss you. Like really miss you. Like I am going to go _insane_ if I don't see you. At least pick up so I can hear your voice. I know you're there, Damon. Don't bullshit me. Clearly you don't want to put that night behind us so let's be adults and just talk about it. Face to face. Muchacho to Muchacha. Come on, Damon. Pick up the fucking phone."

"Cursing will get you nowhere, Gilbert." the velvety voice I knew so well teased.

"He talks! It's a miracle!"

"Sarcasm won't get you anywhere either."

"Damon."

"Elena."

"I've missed you."

"I've missed you too."

"Let's talk."

"Not now, maybe later."

"And when is later?"

"When I figure out what I have to say."

"You better hurry up then because I miss my best friend."

"I miss mine too. Bye 'Lena."

The phone went dead. And I felt like the phone call left things just the way they were. He needed time and I needed a distraction. And what's more of a distraction then a night out with the girls?

**A/N: Not entirely sure about this chapter. But looking forward to bringing in the trio for a fun time! ;) Maybe someone will be a little jealousss? Hehe. Please review! More updates, if you review! I need your feedback! (:**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I really have no clue what I'm doing with this story. I'm just writing whatever comes to my brain. Sorry if this is all crap :/**

* * *

_Elena's POV_

"Gilbert! Get your tiny little ass out of that bathroom! I didn't drive four hours to wait on you!" yelled Caroline, her patience wearing thin.

"I'm coming! Just hold on a sec!" I shrieked.

"Bonnie's waiting in the car, if you're not out in five minutes, we're leaving you!" Caroline screamed as she slammed the door shut.

I stared at my reflection in the bathroom mirror, not completely satisfied with my appearance. I looked good, but sure as hell didn't_ feel it_. I shook out all my thoughts of 'he who shall not be named' and internally prepared myself for a night of fun, a night of _distractions._ I grabbed my purse and headed out, confident as a runway model.

* * *

We arrived at the Grill and got our usual booth, avoiding all the wandering eyes around us. We ordered our usual margaritas and toasted to getting laid tonight. Our usual ritual before we start the_ real_ fun.

"Elenaaaaa, hottie checkin' you out at 2 o clock!" said a half drunk Caroline.

"He's not really my type, looks like a douche, more like your kinda man Care." I joked.

"Well…he is really cute, I'm just gonna go over there for a second. Excuse me, _ladies_." Caroline sang as she strutted towards the hottie over by the pool table.

"At least one of us is gettin' laid tonight!" yelled Bonnie, the music blasting through the speakers.

"Or maybe two, pretty eyes checkin' you out over by the bar! Get in there before I do!" I yelled back, almost tripping over my own feet.

"Go find your own man, Gilbert! Looks like I hit the jackpot!" Bonnie screamed as she skipped to the bar in her black laced mini dress.

I stood there with a drink in my hand, scoping out the place, looking for anyone remotely attractive. My eyes found a giddy Caroline walking towards me with two guys right behind her.

"E-lenaaaaaaa! This is Tyler, and his cousin Mason!"

Tyler waved with his right hand, the other around Caroline's waist, signaling that he was hers for the night. Mason shook my hand and smiled at me…_woah_ his smile was insanely attractive. Like '_get in my bed'_ attractive. Tyler and Caroline moved towards the dance floor and left Mason and I sitting at the booth. He ordered two beers and sat right beside me, both of us flirting through the conversation.

"So…Elena, what's a pretty girl like _you_ doing at a bar? Would've thought prince charming swept you off your feet by now."

"Well, let's just say that I am _definitely not_ a princess that's so easily charmed."

"Oh really? I think I could change that."

"I, _personally_, think change is much needed in this situation."

"And where can _we_ take this situation, huh princess?

"My grand palace, gallant knight. It's ten minutes away."

"Ten minutes is a mighty long time, let's get going, shall we?"

"We shall."

* * *

Damon's POV

I think I've had enough wallowing and thinking for one night. Maybe Elena was right. We need to see each other face to face. That's the only way to solve this….situation. Its 10 o clock, she's probably sleeping and I am way too drunk to have that kind of talk. Actually, knowing Elena, she's probably reading some book or watching television. She's never been an early sleeper. Maybe a little alcohol is what I need to get myself to actually do this. Let me just grab my keys and _go_.

* * *

Elena's POV

We got into a cab and directed the driver on where to go. Mason said a lot of things and I just laughed along. We were in that giggling state until it turned into the '_let's make out_' state. He kissed me in the cab, a rough kiss, a drunken kiss, a _needy_ kiss. We kissed until our driver pulled up to the curb, we kissed in the elevator, we kissed and we kissed and I almost forgot about who I wanted to _forget_.

* * *

Damon's POV

Shit, this was a bad idea. She's not even fucking home. I tried her cell but it keeps going to voicemail. Where the fuck is she? It's not like her to be out this late. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. I slammed my head on her door until I heard the sound of the elevator ping. I heard that familiar giggle. I heard a strange laugh. I turned around and saw her completely wrapped around some douchebag attached to her mouth. She didn't see me until she went up for air to get her keys. She froze immediately and stared right at me.

"Damon…I-uh…Wh-what are you doing here?" she stumbled.

"Waiting for you…_apparently_ you're a little busy. I'll come back later."

I turned to go back to the elevators but she called my name and I couldn't help but turn around.

"What do you want Elena?" I said with an annoyed tone. Just let me leave before I punch this guy in the face.

"We…_uh_-we really need to talk. I…Mason, I'm sorry but I haven't seen Damon in a really long time and we need to sort out some things…"

"As you wish princess, can I get a rain check for_ tonight_?" the douchebag said.

"_Absolutely._" she smiled and they kissed for the _hundredth_ time in front of me. I swear, this guy was a fucking tool. You could just tell. Why the hell would Elena go for some guy like that? He walked passed me with a smug smile and went inside the elevator. Fucking prick.

"Damon, let's talk inside." she said in a serious tone. Oh, fuck. She's mad because she didn't get laid tonight. She struggled with her keys and stumbled inside. She almost fell flat on her face until I caught her from the fall. My hands were around her waist and our faces were an inch apart.

"Damon, we're both drunk. We shouldn't." she whispered.

I put her down and moved towards her bed. I couldn't stand straight. I put my hands on my face and got ready for the big speech I planned to make.

"Look Elena, for the past couple of weeks all I've thought about was _you_. Every_ fucking_ second of every _fucking_ day. You're a little pest that won't get out of my mind. I'm gay. I like guys. But you fucking manage to fuck with my head. So these past weeks, I've been going over this in my mind and I've come to one conclusion. People are attracted to other people. You can't help who you're attracted to. I'm attracted to most guys, but for some reason I'm attracted to you. Attraction doesn't care what sex you are, attraction is attraction. If you're attracted to someone, then you're_ fucking_ attracted to someone. And I'm _fucking_ attracted to you. So no, I can't forget about this situation we've gotten ourselves to. Can we just see where this goes? I mean, we can't be friends, so let's be more. Let's try it out. Test the waters. Come on Elena, you know you want this as _badly_ as I do."

Her face was expressionless. She walked towards me and put her hand on my cheek. She looked at me questionably but then found the answer in my eyes. She traced my lips with her fingers and looked up at me and whispered…

"Fine, let's do _this_."

* * *

**A/N: Finally! It's about time! Please, please review and tell me what you think because I am seriously doubting myself about this story. Looking forward to writing the next chapter though ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Are you guys still alive? It's the last chapter! Hope you like it. **

* * *

Damon's POV

Her face was expressionless. She walked towards me and put her hand on my cheek. She looked at me questionably but then found the answer in my eyes. She traced my lips with her fingers and looked up at me and whispered…

"Fine, let's do this."

"Are you sure?" I questioned as I tucked piece of hair behind her ear.

"I've never been so sure in my entire life."

"That's a bit cliché, my dear." I smirked at her.

"Our whole life is a cliché."

"Touché."

"Can we stop talking now?"

"I thought you'd never ask." I laughed and put her over my shoulder.

* * *

I laid her down on the bed and her hair was fanned all over in different directions. I had to stop and take a second to look at her. Elena Gilbert. Who fucking knew? Her infectious smile dazzled me as I reached over to touch her cheek. Our lips got closer and closer while our heartbeats got louder and louder. It was a soft kiss, a sweet kiss. We just kept our lips attached for a while until I lifted myself and tugged at the zipper on the side of her dress. I pulled it down slowly, kissing every inch of skin I uncovered. I slipped the tight black dress off of her and threw it onto the floor. Within a second she turned us over so that she was on top. A smile crept on her face while she ran her hands across my chest. Slowly, she unbuttoned each button and kissed the revealing skin. Once she got to the last button, my shirt was right beside her dress. She looked at me with those big brown eyes for reassurance and unbuckled the belt I was wearing.

"You know, I've had dreams about this, about _us._" She whispered.

"Oh yeah? Tell me how they went."

"How about I show you?"

She pulled my pants down to my ankles and threw them along with the pile on the floor. She pulled down my boxers with a mischievous smile. Her hand grabbed my member and I swear it fit perfectly. She licked the tip with her tongue and swallowed it whole. The lower half of my body jerked upwards and my eyes literally rolled to the back of my head.

"Fuck, Elena. Come back up here."

I pulled her face back up and kissed her eagerly. Our tongues danced along to a rhythm we'd created in just a few seconds. I flipped her over and left butterfly kisses onto her neck. I slowly went down and nipped at her perfectly shaped breasts. Her body contorted upwards as I sucked on her nipple.

"Damon, I _need_ you."

Those words struck me right down there and I positioned myself at her entrance. Of course, I'd fucked a few girls in high school out of curiosity but it never felt right. What if it didn't feel right with Elena? Shit. I am so fucked and I'm not even in her yet. Could our friendship even last after we'd had sex?

"What's wrong?"

Her words spun me back into reality and my thoughts hit me hard. I couldn't do this. I couldn't sleep with my best friend. I couldn't do this to her. I couldn't risk our relationship.

"What if this doesn't work?"

"It will. We're in this together, okay? I got you. You got me."

Her heartfelt words managed to calm me down. We were best friends. We can get through anything together. We survive together. That's what we do.

"You ready?"

"The anticipation is killing me." Her sarcasm clearly evident.

"Then you're in for one hell of a ride, babe."

I pushed into her and for a moment it felt like the world had completely made sense. We fit perfectly together. Like that missing puzzle piece everyone's trying to find. And we found it.

"Fuck." We said in unison.

We began to move together at a quick pace. It felt like nothing in the world mattered.

It was us. It was Elena. It was me. It was _right. _

The movements became faster and our breaths more ragged. I was close and I could tell she was too since her was biting her lip as hard as possible. Finally we both released and the world came crashing downs on us. We lied there in silence. Our hearts beating right out of ours chests. When she finally caught her breath, the first thing she said was:

"Ready for round two?"

I chuckled into her neck and we both laughed.

"You fucking bet I am."

And with that we tackled each other's mouths and spent the night with pure pleasure.

**A/N: Thoughts? I didn't want it to end so quickly but I decided to leave it at a happy place. Please review! Thanks for reading. I may have another story in the works so look out for it. xx**


End file.
